


These Rings We Exchanged

by Sagittra



Series: Writ-Inktober 2019 [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Inktober 2019, M/M, Rings, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's writing ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittra/pseuds/Sagittra
Summary: There were times in a life when you needed ONE Precious ring, that time had come for Peter and Wade.Writ-Inktober 2019Day 01 : Ring





	These Rings We Exchanged

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do the Inktober but instead of drawing something I decided to write something!

Peter was worried. For the last few weeks, Wade had been uncharacteristically quiet, and the Merc never was quiet. He would usually ramble a lot, talking about anything that came to his mind.

Peter was used to his lover's logorrhea, to the point that he missed Wade's calming voice. He hadn't realised until now how much it was soothing to his enhanced senses.

The low pitch was like a purr to his ears, the rumbling of Wade's torso when he talked and Peter rested his head on him, the fascinating way it lulled Peter when he was feeling agitated...

How could Peter live without it?!

It had become essential to his life, he needed it as much as food and Wade had been almost silent for two weeks now.

Something needed to be done!

❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙

Peter had a plan, he was going to surprise Wade so much with this! He had been waiting for the right opportunity but he couldn't wait any longer!

He stared at his shimmering creation and smiled fondly, it was perfect. Just like the man he had created it for.

❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙

Wade's right hip pouch was vibrating. He was tempted to let his phone ring, but strangely something was telling him that it was important...

"Here's Daddy DP, what can I do to you?" his voice was extra cheerful and he even felt the need to add a little pep in his steps.

"Hi Pool, I got something that I think you'll want." Wade instantly recognised the voice.

"Dom! Always straight to the point, I love it! But, you know, foreplay is important too! A girl like to be teased a bit before getting to the real business!"

"Look at the picture I sent you."

Wade did because he knew Dom and she wouldn't be bossing him around if it wasn't important. The Merc stopped dead in his track.

"Where did you find that?! I've been searching for weeks to find something like that! It's perfect!" He couldn't stop squealing to his phone, gushing about the picture and how perfect it was.

"Guess what I can give it to you then?" Her voice was clearly saying that she wasn't impressed but Wade couldn't resist his euphoria.

"Oh my gosh, girl, yes, please! Pretty please I need it! What do you want in exchange?" He was ready to pay a lot of money, do whatever she wanted, say whatever was needed to get that most needed item.

"Meh, let's just say you owe me a favour?"

Wade hadn't expected that but he wasn't going to overlook an opportunity like that.

"Deal! When can you give it to me?" He couldn't hold his excitement anymore! Finally! He was going to have IT!

"It's already in your pocket, doofus." There was no spite to her words, just an immense fondness.

"Aw, gee, Dom! Have you done all that just so you could feel me up? Naughty girl!"

"As if. Say hello to Peter for me would you?"

"No prob will do. Thanks again!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just go now, run to your Spider Lover." She hung up before Wade could say anything more.

He felt his pouches and sure, the item he had been searching for for weeks was there. Off to buy flowers now!

❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙💜❤💛💚💙

Everything was perfect, Peter had made a silk cocoon for them on the roof and when Wade got home with the Chinese take out they went straight into it. They watched the city's skyline and as time passed, the sun began to set.

The food had long gone cold and the silence between them was comfortable. They both felt like it was the perfect moment, and without realising it spoke at the same time.

"Wade," "Peter,"

They looked into each other's eyes and blushed.

"You start," Peter insisted.

"No, no, you can go first."

"We could say it at the same time?" Peter wasn't sure if it could work but he was ready to try.

"Okay... Three, two, one."

"I love you so much. Will you marry me?" "I love you, will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

They both looked surmised before a little laugh popped between them.

They both reached in their pockets and showed the ring they were holding.

Peter was holding a delicate silver band, silk threads were running around the metal. A little spider was above the red heart-shaped centrepiece, it looked like it was guarding the heart.

Wade had a dark ring in his hands, the metal was of a dark Hematite grey. And, as a centrepiece, a red and black yin-yang symbol carved from precious stones.

They smiled, put their ring on each other's ring finger and hold hands, ready to stay together for all of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to EZChase, who alpha read this and other works. I love you ❤❤❤
> 
> Thanks for reading, I'm always happy to read comments so tell me what you thought of this little story 💗


End file.
